


Goal!

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Up [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Concussions, Day 7, Hurt/Comfort, Kusanagi and Takeru do, Sports and Soccer World Cup, VRAINS Week 2018, Yusaku can't comfort if his life depends on it, Yusaku does not follow sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: Yusaku has no idea what the supposed emergency was, but he had been convinced to man the truck on the busiest day of the year.Why were there so many people, and why was Kusanagi-san banging his head against a table?!





	Goal!

Yusaku was annoyed. He could already feel the twitch forming in his brow. He was flipping the hotdogs as fast as he could to accommodate the trailing line of people spilling out from the window of the truck, but even so, they were getting annoyed with  _ him _ .

He glared at the back of Kusanagi-san’s head. The man was sitting at a nearby picnic table, eyes focused on the screen of  _ his _ tablet. Takeru was no better, sitting beside him and eagerly watching whatever was happening on the small screen.

How was whatever they were watching such an emergency that it required him to man the truck? And why on earth did this happen on the busiest day that the truck had ever seen?

A roar rang up from the screens around the crowded plaza. The patrons in line turned, some letting out a cheer, others shaking their fists with curses spewing from their tongues.

Over on the picnic table, Kusanagi-san put his head in his hands. Takeru patted him on the back as Kusanagi-san muttered something under his breath. Yusaku blinked, holding the tongs still over the grill as he tried to figure out what had happened to rile everyone up.

The hot dogs were starting to smell like they had been on the grill for too long. He dished them out, handing them off to grumbling and grinning people and taking change back. They were raking in a large profit today, hopefully that would cheer Kusanagi-san up enough from whatever had him now banging his head against the table.

Another burst of sound from the screens, and Kusanagi-san’s head snapped up. His face broke into a smile, oblivious to the bruise slowly forming on his head. Beside him, Takeru pumped his fists.

At least now, he wouldn't have to cheer them up.

* * *

Yusaku apparently spoke far too soon on that one. By the end of whatever event had the plaza filled by the crowd, he had decided to take Kusanagi-san to the hospital to check for a concussion.

Takeru had slumped down onto the table, and he hadn't removed his head from his hands in quite a while, but nothing had happened to cause him to become injured. He would be helping drag the supposed adult to the hospital.

* * *

There was one last rush as people grabbed food before they left, and Yusaku was shocked to find that they were almost out of hot dogs.

Once the plaza was all but deserted, he turned off the stove and packed up. He locked the window, and the door once he stepped out, then pocketed the keys.

Kusanagi-san was still giving himself brain damage, and Takeru hadn't so much as twitched in the last half hour. Time to put an end to this, whatever this was.

Yusaku pulled Kusanagi-san back by his hood until he sat up straight, then shook Takeru’s shoulder until his hand was shoved aside. Satisfied that the two of them were not about to keel over, Yusaku set two of the last hot dogs on the table.

He settled down on the opposite side with his own hot dog, deciding to wait until they were ready to talk. He didn't wait long.

Takeru noticed the sustenance first, and picked it up. He spent another minute staring at it before chomping down with all the fine motor skills of a poorly constructed robot. Kusanagi-san was not far behind, but with the trouble he seemed to be having focusing his eyes, the concussion theory sounded more valid every second.

He finished up his own hot dog a few bites ahead of the others. In the short silence, he silently went over the questions he was going to ask.

Takeru broke the silence.

“Stupid France, they shouldn't have won. Croatia was trying way harder.”

And then there was chaos. The two had almost instantly devolved into spitting fury that was nearly incomprehensible, although Yusaku fought to pick out meaning in the middle of it all. By the end, he had a fairly decent grasp of the situation.

He didn't understand sports, so all he could do was wait for them to calm down.

Eventually, Kusanagi-san succumbed to his head injury, and through a trio of tough-spoken reasons, he convinced Takeru to take one side and help haul the overgrown child to the nearest hospital.

Overall, it was one of the worst days that Yusaku had had in a while, but at least nothing-

“Breaking news! Kyoko Taki has broken out of the high-security prison where she was awaiting trial! Are the Knights of Hanoi on the move again?!”

It was definitely the worst day that he had had in  _ years_.

**Author's Note:**

> I was cheering for Croatia... D:
> 
> Anyways, it's short and not my best but I was too busy to write any more...
> 
> Let me know who you were cheering for, and what you thought of this short little thing, down below!


End file.
